Ehlek
Ehlek is a cautious and embittered Barraki warlord and a former member of the League of Six Kingdoms. Biography League of Six Kingdoms .]] Ehlek and his aquatic species are native to the seas around the Isle of Zakaz. His entire species was modified in secret by the Order of Mata Nui to fight the Brotherhood of Makuta in case they ever betrayed the universe. As a part of the League of Six Kingdoms, Barraki Ehlek ruled the northeastern region of the Matoran Universe. During this time, he used a specialized breathing apparatus that permitted him to breathe while on dry land. He was present for a meeting between the Barraki and Brotherhood where Pridak demanded they be provided with Rahi for use in battle. A Strike of Lightning The Tables Have Turned When the League was defeated by Makuta Teridax, while attempting to seize Metru Nui, the Barraki were taken to [[The Pit|"The Pit"]] by Botar, just before Teridax was going to execute them. "The Pit" After remaining in ''"The Pit" for millennia, the Great Cataclysm broke the prison walls and the inmates of "The Pit" escaped into the surrounding Black Water. However, they soon were mutated by the mutagenic waters into water breathers. Ehlek, having already been a water breather, was mutated only slightly, growing spines and gaining the ability to emit electric shocks through them. The Barraki soon began asserting themselves as the rulers of the sea and began building new armies. Ehlek took control of the Venom Eels native to the seas, and also recruited fellow escapee Nocturn to serve as his lieutenant. Ehlek also built a fortress for the Barraki to rule from, but it was crushed when the city of Mahri Nui broke off into the sea, inciting Ehlek's hatred for the Matoran. Ehlek, along with the other Barraki learned of the Kanohi Ignika from Kalmah. Ehlek suggested the Barraki split up to search for it. While they looked, Ehlek decided to use the rumor for his own good and launched an attack with his eels on Mahri Nui. Carapar, on Takadox's orders, told Ehlek he might destroy the Ignika with his attack. Ehlek ceased the battle, after heavy persuasion, and went off with Carapar to Pridak's cave. They went to search for evidence that one of the Barraki was a traitor, but instead found Brutaka. After a talk, they decided to work together to find the Ignika. However, the Ignika had enlarged one of Ehlek's eels into a 300-foot monster. Regardless, the two Barraki and Brutaka met Pridak and went to find Kalmah, who had cornered the Po-Matoran Dekar with the mask. After Brutaka tried to get the mask from Dekar, and was dragged away by a Giant Squid, Ehlek struck Dekar with bolts of electricity, causing the Matoran to drop the mask. After Pridak touched the Ignika and set off a beam of light, Ehlek was against the wall, babbling like a lunatic. Soon after Pridak obtained the Ignika, Ehlek and the others ran into five of the Toa Mahri, at the Fields of Air. The Toa pretended to be prisoners of "The Pit", and were led into separate caves guarded by the Barraki's Creatures. After the Toa were dealt with, the Barraki had a fight about who, how, and when they would get to use the mask. After the fight was resolved, Ehlek and Pridak entrusted the mask to Nocturn, along with a Squid Launcher. Later, Ehlek was injured and taken for "interrogation" by Pridak about where Nocturn went with the Ignika. Ehlek's eels were trapped under the seafloor by Toa Mahri Hewkii and Nuparu, and Ehlek used his electrical powers to defeat the Toa. Afterward, the Toa awoke and finished the job when Hewkii used his Garai to crush the eels that inhabited a trench with Pridak's army of Takea Sharks. While Matoro and Maxilos were confronting Pridak and Takadox in a battle, Ehlek, assuming it was Pridak who damaged his army, led his eels to attack Pridak's sharks. Days after, Mantax had summoned the other Barraki to the Razor Whale's Teeth to reveal the traitor who had betrayed the Barraki to the Brotherhood. After explosions, battles, and the revelation of the truth that Takadox was the traitor, Maxilos revealed he was actually Teridax, causing the Barraki to battle him and be downed. While Teridax handled Takadox, Ehlek gathered his army of eels to attack the Makuta, striking him along with the other Barraki's armies. Soon after the Maxilos robot was destroyed, the Barraki went to chase the Toa Mahri in an attempt to regain the Ignika. While Ehlek and the other Barraki were beating the Toa in battle, Jaller prepared a Nova Blast. Just as all the Barraki and Toa Mahri were about to be destroyed, Matoro sacrificed himself to revive Mata Nui, and teleported the other Toa Mahri away to Metru Nui, to the bewilderment of the Barraki. Order of Mata Nui Shortly after this, he and Kalmah were captured and imprisoned by Hydraxon. Later, Hydraxon, on orders from the Order of Mata Nui, gave Ehlek, along with Mantax, Kalmah, and Pridak, a choice between fighting against the Makuta in the Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War for their freedom, or an even worse punishment than they already had. Pridak soon chose to fight against the Brotherhood of Makuta for the remaining Barraki. Ehlek then accompanied Mantax and Kalmah to Xia, where they discussed with [[The Shadowed One|''"The Shadowed One"]] an alliance between the Barraki and the Dark Hunters. After the deal was made, Ehlek returned to the sea to gather more troops. Ehlek left the Great Spirit Robot onto Spherus Magna as a consequence of Teridax's death, and his mutations were undone when Mata Nui was using the Ignika to restore the planet to its' former glory. Abilities & Traits Other than Pridak, Ehlek is the Barraki most ruled by emotion. He is extremely bitter and angry against the Matoran of Mahri Nui, blaming them for destroying his fortress. At one point, Carapar assumed he was using the Ignika as an excuse to get revenge on the Matoran. Ehlek also has a very cautious nature, and is usually aware of everything around him. He believed that one of the Barraki had betrayed them all to the Brotherhood, and that Pridak knew who it was. He was also alien to those around him, giving off a strange presence. Ehlek had the ability to send electrical shocks to a target from his spines. His electrical spines were granted to him by the mutagen in ''"The Pit", and lost when his mutations were reversed. Unlike the other Barraki, Ehlek was a water-breather prior to his mutation. Despite this, when Mata Nui reversed his mutations, he gave him the ability to breathe air as well. Tools Ehlek wields Tri-Talons that are made of ProtoSteel and were given to him by the Order of Mata Nui. These blades were specifically made to rend and tear Makuta armor. He also wielded a Squid Launcher. Army Ehlek commanded an army of Venom Eels and electric eels during his time in the waters of "The Pit". He also had a four-armed lieutenant named Nocturn, whom he recruited for protection. His original army in the League had more members of his own species than the other Barraki had of their respective species, since he severely distrusted anything that did not breathe water. The Dark Hunter Amphibax was originally a member of Ehlek's army until his banishment to "The Pit". BIONICLE.com Stats: Quotes Trivia *During the time of his transformation by the Pit Mutagen, Ehlek was sometimes referred to as "The Eel". *This character's pre-Pit appearance was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' (First Appearance) *''Barraki: Creeps From the Deep'' *''Comic 6: Web Comic'' *''Comic 7: Mask of Life, Mask of Doom'' *''Comic 8: Sea of Darkness'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' .]] *Comic 10: The Death of Mata Nui'' *''Comic 11: Death of a Hero'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''Federation of Fear'' (Mentioned Only) *''Destiny War'' *''Reign of Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Creeps from the Deep'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Mahri: Hewkii'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command Toa Hahli'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command Toa Kongu'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command Toa Nuparu'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command The Toa Mahri - The Final Challenge'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Barraki Category:Barraki Category:League of Six Kingdoms Category:Koji Category:Auserv